The present disclosure relates to an information processing device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an information processing device which connects to a network, a communication system including the same, and an information processing method. Currently, a functions extension is being studied in the 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) which lays out technical specifications for public wireless communication networks (e.g., see 3GPP TR 33.812 V9.2.0 (2010-06)).
This functions extension (called “Machine to Machine Equipment”) allows flexible application of information indicating that a service is available. This information indicating that a service is available is called MCIM (Machine Communication Identity Module). For example, an MCIM can be downloaded from a network, temporarily stopped, and resumed.
Also, information corresponding to this MCIM has to be saved in a physical device called a SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) card. However, handling MCIM as software enables the saving method to be more flexible as well.